A Year to Remember:New Beginnings
by November Scorpio
Summary: Sequel to Year to Remember-California Blues. The PC has more surprises in store for them... Especially with two new members... But will jealousy break up their friendship? -Prologue and chapters one and two have been edited-
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is the 'preview' I suppose of the sequel. I suggest you read the first, which can be found on my profile, before continuing with this fic.**

**ALSO: I've posted a challenge on my profile for any authors interested. Good luck! **

**Onto the story…**

**A Year to Remember: New Beginnings**

**Massie Block: **More Fabulous than ever with a whole new year waiting for her. Inducting two new-comers to the PC with open arms may be nice, but can she convince Claire too?

**Claire Lyons: **Claire's nervous about Sam and Lola, but when Sam's gets a little too personal around Cam; will Claire draw the line in the sand? All's Fair in Love and War.

**Alicia Rivera: **Has Josh wrapped around her fingers, from Polo top to bottom. But can she make time for her friends?

**Kristen Gregory: **Found it easy to be BFF with Lola, but is on her guard about Sam. Maybe she needs to a distraction…

**Dylan Marvil: **Trading closets and gossip with Sam is all fun and games… But you know what they say… Secrets Secrets are no fun unless you share with _everyone_…

**Introducing…**

**Sam Dunckin: **With alpha status in her grasp, Sam knows she's got everyone's eye on her… But is that bad thing? Can Sam share the spotlight with her sister? Or will her house of cards crumble to pieces?

**Lola Dunckin: **Seeing her friends from London in NYC is a big shocker for her and the TPC... But not everything is as it seems...

**A/N: And there is the all new preview. Enjoi!**

**Cheers!**

**-Clique**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updating-ness. Hope everyone had a great Spring Break!**

It was a wet February day, with rain dripping sliding against Massie's bay windows, in stark contrast to the neatness of her royal purple and white room. She sighed in disappointment before turning back to her Mac Airbook screen, struggling to come up with a good concluding sentence for her homelessness for her geography class. Frowning as she typed up a concluding sentence, Massie clicked 'Save' and printed it out. She looked at her clock and saw it was one o'clock. Massie grinned as she slid into a pair of Mahnolo Blahnik kitten heels and grabbed her chocolate brown Carly bag. Digging into her bag, she pulled out her new iPhone, her baby and speed dialed Alicia. After three rings, Alicia picked up.

"'Yello?" came a sunny voice.

"It's Mass 'Leesh, do you want to go shopping?" she asked. Alicia paused, and Massie could hear an ongoing flow of Spanish before Alicia answered.

"Yeah, sure, is Dyl., Kristen and Claire going?"

"Of course, and so are Lola and Sam." Massie answered as-a-matter-of-factly. When she heard no answer from Alicia, Massie frowned.

"Leesh, are you still there?"

"Yeah, sorry. Will you pick me up in five?" Alicia replied.

"Sure, see ya." Massie punched 'End'. Before heading downstairs.

"Mooom! I'm gonna go shopping with my friends!" Massie hollered into the Foyer.

"All right, but be back by seven!" Massie smiled before walking across the gravel walkway to The Guesthouse.

Claire was lounging on her bed, talking to Layne on her Sony Eriksson.

"So, what happened after Meena got the gum in her hair…You tried peanut butter? Gross! No way! So did you cut it out? Oh my God is she bald? Yeah, I _bet_ her mom's mad!" Claire laughed at the image of Meena covered in peanut butter. At the sound of the doorbell, Claire got off her sun yellow bed, and bid good-bye to Layne. Claire slid on some brown clogs and straightened out her pick Bebe top, stuffing her phone into her pocket. She saw Massie waiting downstairs, and greeted her, grabbing her handbag off the banister.

"Ready?" was Massie's greeting. Claire nodded.

"Mom, Dad?! I'm going to the mall with Massie!" she yelled. From the couch her parents gave her the thumbs up to leave.

"Let's go." Massie led the way to the Range Rover.

When all five girls were settled in the car, there was an uncomfortable silence, heavy in the air. Claire was biting her cuticles, Dylan was picking at her new plush pink manicure, while Alicia and Kristen avoided eye contact with Massie, who was sitting between them. Massie ignore them, and gave the command for Isaac to take them to 121 Rosetta Lane. Obediently, Isaac turned left, and soon they began to pass identical three-car garage houses. They came to a stop at a circle court, outside The Dunckin's stately house. It resembled a hacienda, with burnt umber colored stucco, with a stone drive leading to a courtyard, and a lavish garage. Massie checked her eye shadow, courtesy of dead on advice from _Teen Vogue_. Massie took a breath and walked up to the challenging oak door, rapping twice. A slender brunette woman opened the door.

"Can I help you?" she asked, smiling pleasantly.

"I'm Massie, a friend of Sam and Lola. We were supposed to go to the mall?" It was more of a question than a demand. But frankly, this thin, tall woman intimidated her. Mrs. Dunckin tilted her head critically and nodded, pursing her lips slightly.

"I'll be right back; you can come inside if you want." Massie grasped the handles of her Carly and stepped into the marble foyer. After climbing the long flight of stairs, Mrs. Dunckin disappeared, giving Massie a chance to look around. There were framed photos of the family, on trips to the Caribbean, and a framed shot of the twins with their friends. Massie eyed them with interest. Their friends reminded Massie of the PC. Suddenly her musings were cut short by the pounding of booted feet of marble.

"Ready?" a cheery voice interrupted. Lola waited eagerly, with eyes bright and shining, while Sam's were cool and calculating. Massie regained her haughty demeanor, and answered:

"Duh. Let's go!" she exited the large (and daunting?) estate and the officially, the all of the Pretty Committee was in the car.

**A/N:**** R&R everyone!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2 is here! **

**Disc.: I own nothing you recognize**

In the Merriam-Webster dictionary, _utopia_ is defined as 'a place of ideal perfection especially in laws, government, and social conditions'. For Massie, the Westchester mall was definitely a utopia. All around her, teens carried fat-free Frappacinos, while carrying an unimaginable number of brightly colored shopping bags. The alluring rainbow of smells from the food court was as familiar to Massie as a lullaby is to small children. Around her, her friends looked to her for directions. When Massie pulled herself out of her reverie, her eyes were full of challenge. She gave her command:

"To Juicy!" The girls laughed giddily and ran in anticipation towards the store.

Claire and Alicia were sitting across from each other, both sipping Mocha Frappacinos. Alicia snapped her phone shut and faced Claire.

"Massie says she won't be out of DKNY for at least twenty minutes." Claire let out a low moaned and slumped in her chair.

"What does she possibly need that she doesn't have already? She practically _owns_ the store!" Claire exclaimed exasperated.

"'Dunno. But D and K are in Hollister, and Sam and Lola are in the Coach store." Claire sat up again, taking a long sip from her drink.

"It's kinda weird." Alicia remarked.

"What is?"

"The whole 'Lola and Sam' thing." Alicia made air-quotes around the twins' names. Claire shrugged; she hadn't given it much thought.

"It's okay I guess… I mean Sam _was_ mean, but it doesn't really make sense why they're here, now that I think about it." Claire looked down and swung her legs a little.

"I think I know," Alicia volunteered. Claire looked at her, perplexed. "Massie invited the twins into the P.C. because she's afraid."

Claire snorted. "Afraid? I doubt it." She took another sip of her drink. Alicia continued anyway.

"She's afraid, because she wants to keep her position as alpha," Claire raised her eyebrows, skeptical. "Sam ah-bviously wants Massie's spot, so I'm betting Massie wants especially to keep an eye on them." Claire mulled it over in her head, thinking along Alicia's lines, and slowly, it began to make sense. Massie would do anything to win, at any cost, and the twins-or Sam, mostly- posed an obvious threat. But what would happen if Massie lost her crown? Claire was almost too scared to ask.

"Well I'd call that a successful shopping expedition." Mrs. Dunckin remarked as Lola disentangled herself from thousands of bags containing her spoils of war. Sam was the same, balancing a Chai Tea in one hand and five bags in the other. Lola smiled at her mom.

"Let me know when dinner's ready." She called and ran upstairs to her room. Once she kicked off her mules, she sat down of her puffy sky-blue comforter. She opened up her tote and dug around until she fished out her sell-phone. It read 'one text essage waiting'. Wondering who it was, Lola pressed 'Readhe read intently, wondering if she what she was reading was real:

"Hey L-

I'll b seeing u soon.

-E."

Lola felt like the world was spinning. In one swift move she deleted the message, picked up her phone and dialed '1'. When Massie answered, Lola uttered one word:

"Help!"

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. R&R!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry if you got a plethora of email from FanFiction telling you I updated, they're just edits. Sorry.**

* * *

Lola was hyperventilating. She clenched her hands into fists, wrinkling and twisting Massie's royal purple comforter into cracks and crevices. Massie stood in front of Lola; hand on her hips, and holding a bottle of Evian. Lola took it and chugged it once she unscrewed the cap.

"Thanks." She gasped.

"So, why are you freaking out again?" Massie turned around and sat in the swivel chair by her desk.

Lola looked up at Massie, took a deep breath, and began. "It all started in October, Halloween actually…"

_Lola searched the crowded foyer for Emma, her best friend. She was dressed as a fairy, with a short green dress and plastic wings. Her wings bumped up against two girls, conversing. One gave her a nasty look and rolled her eyes. Lola knew she shouldn't be here. This wasn't even her party. This was Emma's brother Matt's party. But Sam had gone home already with her friend Amina, leaving Lola scrounging for a ride home. She bumped into many other people, but ignored the dirty looks she got from the party-goers. Idly, Lola wondered if she could get a ride with her boyfriend, Theo. She walked through the front room, until she walked into a dark empty smaller living room. She maneuvered her way past the furniture, until she found the door to the patio. She opened the door._

"_Emm-Oh my _**God**_!" Emma was sitting on a porch swing, arms wrapped around a dark figure, kissing passionately. Emma gasped and clumsily disentangled herself from her companion. Lola gasped when she saw a familiar clump of messy ash blonde hair. _

"_Theo?!" Lola cried. Emma stood up, her blue Little Miss Muffet mini skirt catching the moonlight, and smirked._

"_What's wrong Lola?" she asked triumphantly._

"…After that, I stopped talking to Emma, my dad got transferred and, here I am." Massie blinked twice.

"That's it? Your boyfriend cheated on you with your best friend? That's it?!" Lola scrunched her eyes in confusion.

"Massie she was my _best friend_."

Massie sighed, relenting. "I get that… I've been there," she sighed again, not wanting to divulge anything else. "When is she coming?"

"Her plane is supposed to arrive at four fifteen tomorrow. My mom says we have to let her stay with us until she goes home." Lola looked down and began to pick at her nail beds. Massie checked the clock on her nightstand, and in glow-in-the-dark green it read 6:03 PM.

"Will you be okay for tomorrow?" Massie asked, radiating concern for her new friend. Lola nodded.

"I should probably go; my mom's expecting me for dinner. See you tomorrow." Lola collected her handbag and slipped on her clogs.

"Bye," Massie waved from her bed, and gave sigh of relief once Lola had left.

"Thank God that's not me."

* * *

The bell rang for first period, and the students rushed to their classes. Everyone, that is, except the Pretty Committee. Massie was leisurely strolling, watching students and teachers rush to be on time to their first class of the day. Claire eyed the frantic rush of teachers and students, and then looked to Massie.

"Um… Mass? Shouldn't we hurry? Class is gonna' start soon." Massie only flipped her hair.

"So? How else are we supposed to make a dramatic entrance?" Dylan chuckled into her hand, and Sam smiled.

When Massie and her friends graced Mr. Myner with their presence, he only frowned, and pointed to the chalkboard.

"Oh no," Kristen gasped.

"Oh yes Ms. Gregory, oh yes." Mr. Myner replied "Starting this year, 2008, we have assigned seats." Claire groaned, but begrudgingly took a seat next to a brunette, she didn't recognize. Kristen took a seat in the middle next to Allie-Rose Singer, near the back window. Dylan and Alicia took seats on the opposite side of the room. Claire sat next to Meena, and Sam and Lola sat in the second to last row. Massie grimaced at the last available seat, smack dab in the front row.

"Well Massie, take a seat." He smiled.

'_This has to be a sick joke' _Massie thought as she lowered herself into the seat, hating every second Mr. Myner stood there with an arrogant smirk planted on his face.

* * *

**A/N: Well, you know the drill. Sorry I haven't updated much. Exams are killing me! But I'll try to update as soon as I am able to.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hope everyone's having a good summer so far! Here's chapter 3.**

**Disc.: I do not own, nor claim to own any character in the _Clique series_, _Seventeen_ or _Gossip Girl_ series. Each are full property of their respective owners.**

--

Lola had no idea how she had gotten here. Why, of all the reasons in the world was she here? But, here she was, standing in the International Gate of a New York airport, waiting for Emma, her ex-best friend, who, her mother had failed to mention until two minutes ago, would be staying with them for _two weeks_. Two weeks of Lola constantly avoiding her. Luckily, Emma wouldn't attending school, as Emma's own school was on spring break by now. Lucky. Lola sighed and leaned back against the vinyl of her chair, situated close to security. She tried to calm down. Who knew, maybe Emma had changed. Sam gave Lola a look.

"You okay?" she asked her twin, her voice concerned.

Lola turned towards her, "Fine. Just fine." A squeal was heard from above, and Lola whipped her head around. Her mother was hugging a taller woman, and a blonde girl stood beside her, the same arrogant smirk on her face. Sam ran up and threw her arms around her. Emma.

Sam withdrew and began peppering Emma with questions. Was their old school still the same? Was Jennifer still going out with Ben? So many questions, but Lola only heaved a great sigh and slumped against her chair. Her mother called out to her. "Lola! Come say hi! Emma and her parents are here." Sighing again, Lola pushed herself up and gave a cordial hello to Emma's parents. Emma's father was a private practice doctor, while her mother was well off lawyer. Both had been very successful. Lola finally forced herself to look at Emma, who hadn't changed at all. Still the same champagne colored hair, the same smile, the same eyes that could make you feel like you were the most important girl in the room. A true Serena Vanderwoodsen. Emma smiled at her sweetly.

"Hey there Lols, long time no see." Lola's face reddened, she had no idea what to say. But then again, what did you say to someone who used to be your best friend? But she only mustered a weak smile, and listened to the buzzing and chattering of life around her.

The car ride was torturous. There had never been a more ghastly Hell than listening to Emma and Sam catching up, while Lola and Emma's mother did the same. Lola sighed quietly and leaned against the window, feeling the cool glass press against her temple. The car shifted as it turned onto Lola's home neighborhood. The full size car parked in the driveway of Lola's white stucco, house. Lola stretched her legs, only half interested in the conversations around her. She flipped her hair and walked into the house. After grabbing herself a soda, she walked up to her room. But when she opened the door, she was more than surprised to see Emma lounging on her bed, flipping through Lola's latest copy of _Seventeen_.

"What's going on here?" she asked earnestly. Emma got up, wearing a cat-like grin.

"I'm rooming with you of course!" she replied cheerily, her eyes feigning faux innocence. Lola's eyebrows shot up sky high.

"¿Que?" she asked disbelievingly. Lola looked and saw Emma's oversized Vera Bradley bag on the floor, and felt her heart sink little by little, until she was sure it was somewhere in her left foot. Emma smiled, but her eyes did not feel it.

"It'll be just like a sleep-over." Emma declared.

--

**A/N: Loved it? Hated it? Lemme know!**


End file.
